Many Changes
by Dazzled by topaz eyes
Summary: Edward is human. for now... will him and Bella fall in love? what if something tragic happened. will their love survive? its a lot better than it sounds. i really suck at summaries. First fanfic. PLEASE PLEASE R
1. First Day

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

It was my second day in Forks, Washington, and so far, I hated it. When I was little, my parents got divorced, and since then, I lived in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom. Now, suddenly, when I'm 16 years old, it's time to live with my dad, Charlie, or as the town knows him, Chief Swan.

As of now, I'm getting driven to school in Charlie's police car, since I don't have my own vehicle just yet, and today is guaranteed to be even worse than yesterday. It's my first day at Forks High School. We pulled into the parking lot, and I got out of the car.

"Have a nice day," Charlie said.

"I'll try," I replied. Although I knew my day would be nowhere near "nice." I walked into the office to receive my schedule.

"Hi," I said as I shyly approached the front desk.

"Oh, hello, you must be Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter," greeted the lady from behind the desk. Her hair was red, and she had a pair of glasses perched upon her nose.

"Here's your schedule. Get it signed by all your teachers and return it at the end of the day."

"Okay," I said, looking over my schedule. My first hour was in building 6. As I walked to class, I noticed people staring at me. Since I didn't like the spotlight, I sped up. Finally, I reached the door to the building, and then found my class. I gave the teacher my schedule, and he signed it, then directed me to a seat in the back of the class.

"Hi," said a blond-haired, baby-faced boy. "I'm Mike Newton. You must be Isabella Swan."

"Bella," I corrected him. Just then, the bell rang, and most the chatting in the class dropped to whispers. When the bell finally rang again, and the class was over, Mike started talking to me again.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

"Math, building 4," I replied.

"That's the same as me!" he exclaimed. "I'll walk you there." I felt like telling him that I wasn't an idiot, and that I can find my way around the school, but I held my tongue.

"Thanks," was all I said. Mike couldn't stop talking the whole way there.

When I reached the next class, I noticed a beautiful bronze-haired, green-eyed boy sitting in the middle of the room. He looked in my direction, but I couldn't bring myself to look away from him. Suddenly, Mike interrupted.

"Earth to Bella," he stated, while waving his hand in front of my face. "Aren't you going to get your schedule signed by the teacher?"

"Oh yea…" I said, coming out of my trance. I handed the sheet of paper to the teacher, Mr. Garner, then went to take the only available seat once he handed it back. Lucky for me, it was right next to the bronze-haired boy. As the bell rang, the teacher made his way to the front of the class. His speech on numbers seemed to drag on forever, but when it finally stopped there was still five minutes left in the class.

"Okay, since we finished early, you all can have the rest of the class to socialize." Within two seconds, everyone was either moving around or involved in a conversation.

"Hello," I heard a beautiful voice say. "Your Isabella Swan, right?" I turned my head to see two green eyes looking in my direction.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the class, waiting for the bell to ring, when I looked over and seen a beautiful girl staring at me. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, they were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, and her hair was also a beautiful shade of brown. From that moment, I knew I had to talk to her. I continued to look at her, and she looked right back at me, until that vile Mike Newton interrupted, informing her to get her schedule signed by the Mr. Garner. I quickly looked around the room, and realized she would be forced to sit by me, since it was the only seat available. A big smile formed across my face. The bell rang as the girl took her seat, and Mr. Garner made his way to the front of the classroom. I couldn't pay any attention to his lesson, because my mind kept drifting back to the gorgeous girl sitting beside me. I'd heard the gossip about Chief Swan's daughter moving in, so I figured that was her. What was her name again? Isabella? Yeah, I think that was it. Isabella. What a pretty name.

Finally, the teacher's speech was over. "Okay, since we finished early, you all can have the rest of the class to socialize."

I turned to face Isabella, hoping that I could get her attention before anyone else.

"Hello," I said. "Your Isabella Swan, right?"


	2. Meeting Edward

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

For a minute, I was trapped in his gaze and could not speak.

"Bella," I finally corrected him.

"Okay, Bella. My name is Edward Cullen," his musical voice rang out. "So, what's your next class?"

"Umm…" -I pulled out my schedule- "English with Mrs. Carper."

"What a coincidence, me too," he stated matter-of-factly. "I could walk you there, if you'd like?"

"That would be nice," I said back. For some reason, I felt a strange connection to Edward, I'd probably let him walk me anywhere.

"Hey Bella," greeted Mike. He was becoming more nad more annoying as the day passed.

"Umm… Hi," I said, not wanting to turn my attention away from Edward.

"So, do you want me to walk you to your next class?" Mike asked.

"Actually Michael, Bella is going to walk with me," interrupted Edward. I felt excitement rush through me as he said this.

"I think Bella can speak for herself," stated Mike, acknowledging Edward for the first time.

"Actually Mike, I'm going to go with Edward. See you later." Just then, the bell rang, and Mike stomped out the door.

"You didn't have to do that. If you wanted to go with Mike then-" I cut him off.

"Never." We stared into each other's eyes, and oddly, I wanted to kiss him. "We'd better get going to class." I didn't want to break the silence but I don't think showing up late for class on my first day would make a very good impression.

We talked about many different things on our way, and it seemed like we had no secrets. I'd just met this guy, but it felt as if I've known him for years. I was able to get a seat beside Edward in English, and we passed notes the whole class.

_So, what are you doing this weekend? _**(Edward)**

_I don't think I'm doing anything. _**(Bella)**

_Would you, maybe, want to meet me at the movies? _**(Edward)**

_That sounds like fun. _**(Bella)**

_So, is that a yes? _**(Edward)**

_Absolutely. _**(Bella)**

He smiled a crooked smile that was breath-taking. Then we started into each other's eyes.

"Mrs. Swan?" called Mrs. Carper. Both Edward an I straightened up, and I noticed that we had only been inches from each other.

"Umm…" I tried to think of what he was asking me, but all I could remember was Edward Cullen. Thankfully, he repeated his question, and it was one that I knew. I had already done this lesson back in Phoenix.

"That's correct," he simply stated after I gave the correct answer. Then, the bell rang.

"Do you have lunch next?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Yeah, do you?" I replied just as hopeful.

"Yep, you can meet my brothers and sisters," he stated, "If you'd like."

"Sure, what are their names?" I wondered if they were like Edward.

"There's Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper." We headed out the door, and Edward changed the subject. "So what time do you want to go to the movies? If you want me to, I could pick you up?"

"I'm not sure, are we going Friday, or Saturday?" I hjoped he wanted to go Friday.

"Friday's good for me."

"Me too." We walked into the cafeteria.

"My family's over there," Edward pointed to four inhumanly beautiful creatures. They all looked different, but they all looked the same. They all had golden eyes and very pale skin.

"Everyone, this is Bella," Edward introduced me.

**EPOV**

I wondered if this was a good idea or not. Maybe I should have waited before introducing Bella to them. They claim to be dangerous, but I don't think so. Alice pranced over to Bella. "Hi Bella!" she chirped, "I'm Alice."

"Hi," Bella hesitantly reached out to shake her hand. I watched a shiver run down Bella's spine as their hands met. My family's body temperature was much colder than a human's body temperature. Emmett was the next to greet Bella.

"Hi, I'm Emmett," he simply said.

"I'm Jasper," Jasper introduced himself. I noticed that he didn't make any effort to approach Bella. He was the weakest when it came to resisting blood. The only reason he had no problem resisting me was because I'd been around him for so long. Rosalie just stood there. I glared her way, and she finally said "I'm Rosalie." I could tell she wasn't happy about meeting Bella.

"Well, we'd better go get some lunch," I said to Bella.

"They seem very nice." Bella said once we were in line. She probably thought we were out of earshot, but my family's hearing was much better than the average humans. My next two classes were not with Bella, so after lunch the day seemed to go by very slow.

**BPOV**

I didn't see Edward after lunch, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Thanks to Edward, maybe my new life in Forks wouldn't be so bad. I already couldn't wait till tomorrow. Once my final class was over, I went to the fron office and handed in my schedule with all my teacher's signatures on it.

"How was your first day?" asked the red-haired lady.

"It went really well," I replied, shocked at what I had just said.

**A/N: When Edward was young him parents and him were involved in a car crash. Edward's parents died, and Edward was almost killed but Carlisle found him. Carlisle was going to change him, but then Edward recovered. Edward lives with Carlisle and the rest of his vampire family since he had nowhere else to go. Edward was planning on getting changed when he is seventeen, but will he have second thoughts? This is explained in the next chapter, but I thought I would clear it up for now. **

**BTW I want reviews PLEASE!!! Or I will not update! **

**So go REVIEW NOW!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Thoughts of love

Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I lay in my bed, thinking about Bella. She's the one, the girl that I want to be with the rest of my life, I could feel it. I had to tell Carlisle I wanted to stay human. I had just turned 17 a month ago, so I was scheduled to be changed into a vampire pretty soon. How could I leave my life behind now that the love of my life has appeared? I got up out of my bed and walked into Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle?" I peeked my head through the door.

"Come in, Edward," said Carlisle.

"I want to talk about my future," I blurted out.

"Yes, Alice told me about that." Of course, Alice must have saw this coming with her special talent. "I understand completely," Carlisle said.

"I really did want to become part of the family," I told him. "But when I saw her- Bella- it was like nothing I've ever felt before. I'm in love with her."

"Edward, you have always been, and always will be part of our family, and if you ever change your mind, we'll be here, but if it's not what you want… It's a big decision Edward, and you need to be completely sure of yourself if you want changed."

"Thank you for understanding," I stated as I walked out his door.

**BPOV**

Ever since I last saw Edward at school, I can't stop thinking about him. Although I've only known him for one day, I know I'm in love. But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if he only wants to be friends? I tried to put those thoughts behind me. I looked at my clock and realized it was time to start dinner.

Just as I got down stairs, Charlie walked in the door.

"Hey dad, I'm starting dinner now," I informed him.

"That's fine Bells. So how was your first day?" he wondered.

"I actually liked it," I saw surprise run across his face.

"So did you make any new friends?" I pondered for a minute on whetherr I should tell him or not.

"Yeah." I could tell he wanted more info that just that.

"Well, who?" he asked.

"This one boy named Edward Cullen." I tried to make it sound like no big deal.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen's son. Carlisle Cullen is a well-respected man, and his children are well-behaved too." He gave me a review of the family. "Well, I'm going to go watch the game."

"Okay dad, dinner will be done soon."

That night, I couldn't go to sleep, my mind was too busy thinking about Edward. He's just so charming… and beautiful. I couldn't wait to see him. Even once I finally got to sleep, he was all that I dreamed about.

**Alice's POV**

I won't lie, I was a little disappointed about Edward's decision to stay human. Him and I have always been really close, and I'd always looked forward to him being like us. But if it makes him happy, well, that was good. And Bella seems really nice too, and I'll still see Edward, until he dies someday. But I'm not going to think about that for now. I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me, and suddenly I was happy.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I said, as i gave him a long, passionate kiss. That made me feel better. I want Edward to be able to love someone the way that I love Jasper, and if that means him staying human, well, then I'll do everything I can to keep him that way.

A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short! I'll probably update tomarow though, that is, if i get many reviews. I wanted Bella's second day in the next chapter.

PLEASE review!!!! Reviews make me update a lot faster! And I love getting reviews so PLEASE review!!!!!!!


	4. Second Day

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I was all ready for school, when Charlie said, "I got you something."

"What?" I asked with curiosity.

"It's out in the driveway." he calmly stated. Okay… What in the world could Charlie have possibly gotten me? When I got outside I seen an old rusted truck in the driveway. It was perfect, and suited me very well.

"You got me a truck!" I exclaimed.

"Do you like it? I hope its not too old or out-of-style." I cut him off with a kiss on the cheek.

"I love it Ch-Dad. It's perfect."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." he tossed me the keys. Of course, I didn't catch them. He should have known better. My coordination isn't all that great. "You'd better get going though, or your going to be late." I rushed inside and grabbed my stuff.

"Thanks so much." I told Charlie once more. I got in my truck, pulled out of the driveway, and headed off for school. Then I remembered Edward Cullen, and he kept my mind consumed for the rest of the trip. As soon as I pulled into a parking space, I seen leaning against a shinny, silver Volvo. I got out of my truck, and as soon as he spotted me he walked my way.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"So, umm, I was wondering…" he began. After about half a minute of silence I urged him on.

"Yes."

"Well, would you want to be my girlfriend?" My heart burst with joy.

"Yes, if you'd be my boyfriend." he chuckled at that. I noticed us scooting closer together, and in an instant my lips were on his. I pulled him closer against my body and he did the same. I felt his tongue creep into my mouth and I welcomed it greatly. Our hands rummaged through each other's hair. After what seemed like hours, we broke apart, and we were both gasping for air.

"Wow. That was-"

"Amazing," he finished.

**EPOV**

Bella was my girlfriend. Every time I said that my heart thumped with joy. We were now on our way to class, walking hand-in-hand. The kiss we shared earlier was better than I could ever imagine.

"So, tell me about yourself," I said. I already knew a lot about her, but I want to know more.

"Well, there's not much to tell," she stated. "What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"It changes day-to-day." I raised an eyebrow in a questioning look and she explained what she meant. Just then, we arrived at Bella's class. I didn't want to say goodbye, but I had to. I ran my hand along her cheek, and said goodbye. With that, I turned towards my class without Bella. First hour seemed to never end, but when it finally did, I jumped out of my seat and practically ran to my next class. I guess I might have been a little too enthusiastic about seeing Bella, because I got there within about a minute. I spotted her running from the other direction of the hall, and we got to class at about the same time.

"How was your first hour?" I asked, looking deep into her beautiful eyes.

"Slow," she said.

"Very slow," I replied. As we took our seats I asked what her favorite gem stone was.

"Emerald," she quickly stated.

"Why?" I wondered aloud. She looked down and blushed.

"It's the color of your eyes," she mumbled. This made me smile.

"Well, you know what my favorite color is?" I questioned her.

"What?"

"Deep chocolate brown, the color of your eyes," I answered. A smile lit up her face. She is so beautiful.

The bell rang, and the class quieted.

**Mike's POV**

I watched as Bella and Edward passed notes and giggled with each other. He doesn't deserve her. She should be with me. What does she see in him anyway? I won't give up. I'll stay by her as a friend, and when he dumps her I'll make my move. But what if he doesn't dump her? Maybe she'll dump him. Why does she want him anyway, when she could have me? I looked at my reflection in the window. I'm so hot, she'll come to me sooner or later.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was sitting at a table at lunch with Emmett when I saw Edward and Bella walk in the door.

"I don't know why he wants to be her boyfriend," I told Emmett.

"It's love at first site Rose," Emmett replied. "She's not that bad anyway."

"Well, I don't like her," I said stiffly.

"You don't like anyone," Emmett teased. I sent him an evil glare. "Sorry, baby," he said in response. Suddenly, Alice and Jasper joined us.

"She seems nice to me," chimed Alice. "And she makes Edward happy."

"Yeah, I'm glad Edward found someone," Jasper noted.

"Hmph," I stuck up my nose. How could they all like her? And how could Edward choose her over us? After all we've done for him… I watched, disgusted, as they walked hand-in-hand.

"I'm going to talk to her," Alice announced. Great, there goes another one.

"Suit yourself," I commented.

**APOV**

I walked over to where Edward and Bella were waiting in line.

"Hey, you guys," I greeted.

"Hi," they said in sync.

"So, Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" I asked.

"It's been good so far," I noticed how she looked over at Edward and figured he was the reason why. We talked for a little longer, and I didn't need my "visions" to know that Bella and I would be good friends someday.

As I sat back down at the table with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, I told them "I can see why Edward likes her so much, she's fun to be around."

"Whatever," Rosalie said. Although she tried to hide it, I could tell that statement bothered her. _Ha_. When I looked over to where Edward and Bella were sitting, I saw that they were totally making out.

** A/N:** **Dont worry, next chapter something major is going to happen. And if i get lots of reviews I'll try to update by this weekend. So go review! PLEASE!**


	5. Crash

**A/N: btw Bella started school on a Monday. This chapter starts on Friday, I just skipped a couple days cause the only thing that happened in them was Bella and Edward falling in love, which pretty much happened when they first saw each other. This chapter is just in Bella's POV.**

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I woke up, it was Friday morning. I had been in Forks for almost a week, and I already found the love of my life. Tonight, Edward and I were scheduled to go to the movies.

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted.

"Mourning, dad," I replied.

"Well, I'm going to go to work now, bye."

"Oh, dad, I'm going to the movies tonight with Edward, remember?" I reminded him. He was already informed on my dating Edward. So far, he seemed fine with it.

"Oh, yeah, okay. Well have a good day at school," he said as he walked out the door.

"Bye, dad." I quickly scarrfed down a bowl of cereal, Edward would be here soon. The last few days, Edward and I have been taking turns driving each other to school. Just as I was putting my bowl in the sink, I heard a knock on the door. Edward.

"Come in!" I shouted.

"Hello, love," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck, my jaw, my cheek, and finally, my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands moved up and down my back. Our bodies were pressed together and I could feel every inch of him. We broke apart, and my fingers traced his chest as his hands settled on my lower back.

He kissed my neck once more, then whispered in my ear, "Time to go." We walked out to the driveway and climbed into his silver Volvo.

"So, what time do you want me to pick you up for the movies? And what movie do you want to see?" asked Edward. After discussing this for the remainder of our ride we decided to go see_ Crosshairs_ at 7:00.

I was sitting in 1st hour, without Edward, when Mike approached me.

"Hey Bella!" he said enthusiastically.

"Oh, hi," I didn't want to be rude, but I really didn't want to talk to him.

"So, you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Was he oblivious or something? He had to know I was dating Edward. Edward and I made no secret of our relationship.

"Actually, I'm already going somewhere with Edward."

"Well, what about tomorrow night?" This guy just wouldn't give up, would he?

"No Mike, I'm probably going to be with Edward again." I could tell he was about to come back with something, when the bell rang. I was actually glad when the teacher began his lesson. When the bell rang for 2nd hour, I made no hesitations in leaving the room. I didn't want Mike asking me out again. Once I seen Edward I ran into his arms, and hugged and kissed him over and over.

"What's all this?" he questioned suspiciously. "Not that I mind it, I just need to know what I should do to get this reaction again." He let out a laugh.

"I missed you," I said as we took our seats. With Edward there, 2nd and 3rd hour went by fast.

At lunch, we sat next to the rest of the Cullens. I sat between Edward and Alice. Alice and I were already great friends. I was friends with Emmett and Jasper also, but Rosalie didn't seem to like me. Although every day she acts a little nicer towards me. Maybe by next year she'll be over whatever it is that she doesn't like about me.

"Hey Bella" greeted Alice as she sat down. I couldn't get over how musical her voice was.

"Hey Alice." I said back. Then Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie appeared. They were all too beautiful and too graceful to be human. I had mentioned it to Edward a couple of times, but he just acted like it was nothing.

"Hey Alice, Bella, Edward," greeted Emmett.

"Hi," said Jasper. Rosalie just sat down without saying anything.

After lunch, the rest of the school day went by slow, but finally it was over. I met Edward by his car and he drove towards my house to drop me off.

" I'll be back around 6:00 to pick you up for the movies." he told me.

"Okay, see you then." We shared a long kiss before I got out of his car.

"I love you," he said. "I'll see you at 6:00."

"I love you too, and I'll be counting down the seconds." I got out and walked inside. I spent about an hour on homework, then went to start dinner. It got done just as Charlie walked in the door.

"Smells good," he complimented.

"Thanks," I said. He got himself a plate of food.

"I'm going to go get ready for the movies."

"Your not eating?" questioned Charlie.

"No, I'll get something at the movies." Once I got upstairs I put on an almost knee-length black skirt and a light blue blouse with ruffles. I left my hair down and put on a dash of make-up.

"Bella! Edward's here!" I heard Charlie yell.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I quickly stuffed my wallet in my purse, slipped on some nice flats- if I wore heels I was sure to trip- and ran down the stairs. Edward took my hand in his.

"Well, we'd better get going. We don't want to miss the movie." he commented.

"Have fun kids," Charlie said as we walked out the door. We got into Edward's car and took off.

We were halfway to Port Angeles, and Edward and I hadn't stopped talking. It was dark out, and the sky was crystal clear, making the sky light up with the stars.

"Wow, it's beautiful out tonight," I said.

"Just like you," Edward replied. I looked down and blushed. He was so charming. I looked over at him, and seen two bright lights shinning through his window. In those few seconds, it was like time was passing in slow motion. I saw Edward look towards the lights, and then a worried expression flew across his face. He looked at me, and then I felt it. The impact of the car was greater than I could imagine as it sent us flying. Our car kept tumbling and wouldn't stop. When it did, we were upside down.

"I'm sorry…" I heard Edward gasp, then he was silent. I didn't even here him breathing. I barely had time to worry though, because I suddenly blacked out with him.

**A/N: Yes, you read right. Edward and Bella got into a car crash. Now leave me lots of reviews or I will NOT update!!!!! I want at least 15 more reviews before i update!!!!!! **


	6. Injuries

**A/N: This is starts with Alice's pov BEFORE the car crash happened.**

Chapter 6

**APOV**

I had just walked in the door, when I got a vision. My eyes blurred and all I could see was the future. It was Edward and Bella in the car on their way to the movies.

_"Wow, it's beautiful out tonight." I heard Bella say. _

_"Just like you," Edward commented. Bella looked down. Then, as they moved into the intersection, a car ran a red light. Edward's Volvo went tumbling, and when it finally stopped, I seen Edward and Bella inside. I heard Edward say "I'm sorry…" and then, silence._

I quickly snapped back to the present once I realized what had happened.

"Carlisle!" I yelled. He was at my side in second. "Edward! And Bella! We have to save them! Lets go, we don't have much time before it happens!" I rushed out to the car and started it. Carlisle was there, so I pulled out of the drive way and sped down the road.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I could tell Carlisle was totally lost.

"I just seen Edward and Bella get into a car crash and they were both passed out. We have to hurry to try to stop it!" I looked at the speedometer: 110... 120... 140... I had to hurry. Why was it taking forever to get there?

"Where at?" asked Carlisle. I told him the intersection that they were to crash at. We should be there pretty soon.

"Here it is!" I shouted once I saw the crossway. But we were a minute too late. Just as we got there the car collided with the Volvo. I quickly stopped my vehicle and ran out into the road, Carlisle right beside me. We ripped off the doors and got Bella and Edward out; they were both unconscious. Carlisle then assessed their injuries. Bella seemed pretty well off, with a slight head injury and maybe a broken arm or leg, but Edward's damage was horrific.

"He's not going to make it," Carlisle told me. "Bella should recover with about a month of recuperating, but Edward's lost far too much blood for him to survive any longer than a couple of hours."

**Carlisle's POV**

I knew Bella would be fine, but Edward would not. There was only one thing I could do to save him. He still had enough blood for that. I know he said that he didn't want that lifestyle anymore, but I couldn't let him die. He wasn't my biological offspring, but he was still my son, and I loved him deeply.

"I have to change him," I whispered to Alice. "It's the only way." I seen how hurt her face was. Once Edward found Bella, Alice had been extra careful to make sure Edward stayed human. It hurt me too, to take away his human life, his love… but if I didn't change him then he would surely die.

"Take him home and prepare a bed. Right now, I have to get Bella to the hospital, but it should only take 5 minutes." I ordered. Alice nodded once, cradled Edward in her arms, and set him in the passenger seat of her car. She then got in and quickly drove away. I took Bella in my hands and ran as fast as I could at vampire speed towards the hospital. Once I got there I slowed my pace, then walked in the door.

"She's been in a car accident. She's not too bad off, but bad enough. Call Chief Swan, her father, and let him know what's happened." I took Bella to a room and hooked her up to the necessary equipment. I was just about to leave, when I heard her mumble something.

"Edward…" she rolled over to her other side, sleep talking I suppose. "Edward, I love you." she said again.

I exited the building, and once I was out of sight, I ran, fast. I got home and Alice and the others directed me to the area where Edward was located. I looked at him for a minute, then brought him up to me, so that his throat was positioned near my mouth.

I quickly plunged my teeth into his veins.

**A/N: Okay, I am NOT going to update the next chapter until I get 15 reviews!!! I AM SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Or i will not update! 15! i want 15!**


	7. Waking Up

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I awoke to a fire burning through my veins. Without my control, my arms started thrashing around and my legs were kicking in the air.

"Put it out!" I yelled. Suddenly, Emmett was by my side.

"It'll be alright man, just calm down." he directed me. Calm down! Was he serious? How could I be calm when this horrific pain was running through me!

"What's happening?!?!" I hollered at the top of my lungs, still thrashing around.

"I'll tell you when it's finished." he replied. When it's finished? Well, what's the it? I probably would have figured it out sooner but my brain was consumed with the awful burning. I can't describe that powerful pain. It's too harmful for words. After minutes of trying to think, something clicked in my head. I'm becoming a vampire.

"No! Stop it!" I yelled. I noticed Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme had all appeared in the room. "I can't be like you! What about Bella?! Stop the transformation!" I demanded, although I knew it was no use, and that it couldn't be stopped. I was becoming a vampire, and I could never see Bella again. I stopped kicking around just then, I deserved the pain.

**CPOV**

"I'm so sorry Edward." I told him before walking out of the room. The others followed me. "I need to go check on Bella." I got in my car and drove to the hospital. Charlie was there in the waiting room.

"Carlisle! Is she going to be alright?" Charlie asked frantically.

"She'll be fine, Chief Swan. Just a broken arm or leg, and I think she might have a little head injury, but not much." I told him, then walked off to Bella's room. We got her all fixed up.

"Carlisle?" her voice was soft and horse.

"Yes, Bella. I'm here. Get some rest." I directed.

"How's Edward?" she gasped between breaths.

"I don't think now's the best time to tell you." If she thought Edward was dead then she might lose hope.

"Tell me what?" She demanded. Her breathing increased and the heart monitor jumped spastically.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. He'll be fine." It was all I could say to get her to calm down. If she didn't, in the conditions she's in her life might be in danger. Technically, he would be fine, after 3 days.

**3 days later…**

**Emmett's POV**

"Hey bro!" I exclaimed, sitting down next to Edward. "Looks like the pain's all gone!" I said enthusiastically.

"The pain of the transformation, yes. The pain of loosing Bella, that'll never go away." he replied depressingly.

"Oh, well, I was talking about the transformation anyway." I told him. "So, remember when I said I'd explain things when it was over?" He gave me a dumb look.

"I think I've already figured it out Emmett." I let out a laugh. "The only thing that matters to me is whether Bella is safe or not, and Carlisle already told me that she is." _Was he going to go around moping like this all the time?_

"Most likely." Edward said. What was he talking about?

"What?" I asked.

"You asked if I was going to mope around all the time, and I said most likely."

"Edward, I didn't say that, I thought that." This was weird. "Carlisle!" I shouted, and he was by me in a second. "Edward's hearing my thoughts!" I complained.

"Hmm… Edward, I think you have the special talent to read minds." said Carlisle matter-of-factly. Edward just sat there.

"Cool…" he said depressingly.

**EPOV**

I could hear everyone's thought of sympathy swirling around me. _Poor Edward._ thought Esme. _I hope he cheers up soon._ Thought Alice. _Edward! Hi! _Was Emmett's ridiculous thoughts. I looked at him and I could tell he was concentrating on making sure his thought got through. _Do you hear what I'm thinking now?_ I gave him an idiotic look.

"Edward, are you thirsty?" Carlisle suddenly asked me. I was. I was very thirsty. I was craving human blood. No, I was needing it. Stop that Edward! I told myself. Two sides of me were battling against it. Carlisle could sense what I was going through cause he interrupted my thoughts.

"There's a pack of deer a couple miles into the woods. There shouldn't be any humans near the area." I got up and followed him out of the room. He took off running and I ran after him. It was amazing, the speed. I ran faster, and felt the wind blow against my cold, stone-hard skin.

**Meanwhile, in the hospital with Bella… **

**BPOV**

Today was the day I finally got out. I already knew the first thing I would do, and that was check on Edward. Nobody would tell me what was wrong with him for the past 3 days that I've been trapped here, and I've been worried sick. Everyone kept telling me that he was fine, but for some reason I didn't believe them, although I desperately wanted to.

"Bells…" Charlie crept in the door.

"Hey, dad," I replied. "Can I leave now?" He could see the impatient look on my face, and he knew exactly why I wanted out.

"Look Bells… there's something I think I should tell you before you leave."

"Yes?" I asked. I seen a worried look on his face. "What's wrong dad?"

"Well, it's Edward. I'm sorry to tell you this honey, but…" My heart thumped harder and harder every second. _PLEASE be okay._ I thought. I waited for him to tell me. "He… passed away…" Just then, it felt as if the world stopped spinning.

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'm not putting a limit on this one cause i have lots of homework (stupid ap world history class) so i dont know when il be able to update. However, if i get LOTS and LOTS of reviews I might just decide to take a break from homework and update. Thats only if i get a TON of reviews though. Itll take a lot of reviews!!!!!!!! So go review NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
